


When the Word 'Partners' Takes on a Whole New Meaning

by geenajay



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Beginnings of a new personal relationship between the brothers - Explicit. For Adults Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geenajay/pseuds/geenajay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finally admits to himself that he has feelings for Dean that he shouldn't. All he has to do now is admit them to Dean and convince him to listen.<br/>Sexually Explicit. For Adults Only.<br/>Set in the bunker, but no designated series.<br/>No spoilers</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Word 'Partners' Takes on a Whole New Meaning

Sam was bored. He’d done an hour of hard training in the gym, showered, thought he’d try to watch a documentary but couldn’t work up any interest in diesel engines or the reproductive cycles of walrus. He had already read any book in the bunker that had looked remotely interesting: the rest certainly didn’t! His brother had gone out to get supplies hours before so was presumably now camped out in a bar somewhere, which meant Sam couldn’t even ask him to do some baking for him. (It wasn’t as much as he really loved his brother’s cakes, it was more that he loved annoying him in the kitchen by eating most of the batter before Dean could get it in the oven: “what are you – six?” his brother would declare with a big genuine grin on his face.

He sighed and reached for his laptop, determined to find a job. Something interesting. Something they hadn’t met before. He smiled to himself: if he was Dean, he’d be saying the words then instead hitting the shortcut button for the porn sites that he didn’t think Sam knew about. He wouldn’t be concentrating on work. Sam opened up the browser, wondered where to start and flicked through his bookmarks.

Weather sites, today’s local news in the vicinity of...., Archive of Our Own, alien sightings. He paused: what new porn had been written about his brother and Cas now? It would only take a minute to have a look.

He clicked the button and quickly skimmed through the summaries. Wow, these people did know he and Dean were brothers, didn’t they? Unless they were all from families that Sam never, never wanted to meet. Look at it all: Wincest, Wincest, Destiel, Wincest, Destiel, Wincest. Sick, sick, sick.

Look at this one: ‘Dean makes Sam happy so Sam returns the favour.’ He clicked on it to see what disgusting thoughts were in the writer’s mind in this story.

**Dean moaned loudly as Sam pounded into him with everything he had. He was completely helpless in his younger brother’s strong hands and he loved it. Even if he could have straightened his legs enough to put them down he knew he was being held so high off the floor that he wouldn’t have reached it with his feet, but that was the last thing on his mind as all he could think about was how to open his legs wider, make himself looser, how to get even more of his brother’s long cock inside him as he was held against the wall and just fucked to near ecstacy. It felt already that Sam was splitting him in two. Oh god , it felt good.**

**He wondered how Sam wasn’t getting tired yet. He had Dean’s full weight on his cock, the wall only being used for support, yet he was managing to destroy Dean with the rhythm that he had established. Dean moaned worse as he felt himself coming. He had been trying to wait for Sam but he just couldn’t, not with what his brother was doing to him. He came with a cry that hurt his throat, he knew he would be rasping for days, and sprayed all over Sam’s chest.**

**“That good, Dean?”**

**“Oh fuck, yes.” He was only capable of whispering. “You okay, Sam?” He relaxed completely, totally spent, Happy to just let Sam do what he wanted with him now. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to sit comfortably for days and he didn’t care.**

**“Just hold on.” And Sam was somehow pounding even faster into him as now that Dean was looked after he could stop concentrating on him and instead fulfil his own needs. He removed his brother completely away from the wall while he determined which angle he needed to get maximum penetration, manually manoeuvring Dean’s legs around his waist as if his brother were just a doll. Dean could already feel his balls slapping against his ass with every thrust, but if Sam had been able to he would bury even them deep within his brother. Perfect position found, he pumped into his brother like he had become just a mechanised machine, annoyed at feeling his own climax grow all too soon before coming inside Dean with a loud roar.**

**He slammed Dean’s back against the wall to hold himself steady for a long moment on his now shaky legs, then as soon as he was able he carried his brother, still impaled on him, back to the bed where he collapsed on top of him. “May I sleep in you a while?” He asked as he tried to get his breath back.**

**“You can sleep in me forever.” Dean answered sleepily, almost childlike, as he pulled the covers over them both.**

Sam sat back and let out a breath that he hadn’t realised he’d been holding. Nor had he realised that he’d been stroking himself through his jeans and was now extremely uncomfortable beneath them. “Wow”, he thought, “the things people write.” But hold on a moment, wasn’t this story something about a thankyou? He forced himself to keep reading.

**Sam had wanted to thank Dean in the way he knew would be appreciated most for his brother looking after him the night before.**

**They had had a particularly hard hunt that had ended with Sam having to kill a child. A child that had been intent on tearing him into little pieces admittedly, but a young boy nevertheless. Dean could feel his sorrow as a palpable thing in the Impala as they had returned home.**

**He hadn’t said anything, he had simply gone and run a bath, then led his brother to the bathroom and left him to soak while he unpacked the car on his own and cleaned the weapons ready for the next time. He had just about finished when Sam had come back into the room, definitely smelling a lot better now he wasn’t covered in gore, but still melancholy and miserable.**

**“You want something to eat?”**

**“No. I just wanna go to bed.”**

**Sam’s eyebrows rose to be hidden by his long hair when Dean grabbed a bottle of olive oil from the kitchen and took his hand, leading him this time to their bedroom. As Sam tried to ask, Dean hushed him before stripping his newly put-on t-shirt and sweatpants off again. Then he manouvered his brother’s long body until Sam was lying face down on the bed. He heard Dean remove his own clothes behind him. With an easy motion Dean was straddling his waist and rubbing something cool and oily onto his shoulders. Dean had kept both their boxers on, but Sam could feel his brother’s weight and bare legs, and his strong hands as they began to massage the oil into his tight, tense muscles. It felt so good.**

**There was no need for words at all as Dean unhurriedly and thoroughly worked his way through every inch of Sam’s body, rubbing, caressing, concentrating on removing every knot of tension until Sam felt that all the bones inside him were just dissolving into puddles of jelly, leaving just a lump of pliable, much-loved and adored flesh that his brother could remould into any shape that he desired. Dean worked down to Sam’s boxers but didn’t go any further.**

**“Lower.” Sam ordered him.**

**“You sure? I’ll just let you sleep if you want.”**

**“You’re what I want. Lower.”**

**He could feel Dean smile even though he couldn’t see his face, somehow it lit up the entire room and made him feel warm inside.**

**Then both their boxers were being removed and Dean was carrying on down his body. Sam was grateful that his brother massaged each of his legs first as he was already so hard that he would have come into the mattress if Dean had played with his ass. But it didn’t take him long to need it anyway.**

**“Dean, can you use your tongue?”**

**His brother chuckled. “Anything for you, you know that.”**

**Sam felt his legs being parted a little and strong hands sliding beneath his hips to raise them a little: not much, just enough that his brother could get properly to his ass. First he licked all over it, then in between Sam’s cheeks. And when Sam felt that strong, warm, moist muscle tentatively probe inside him, he came right there and then.**

**“You want me to stop or carry on?”**

**Sam couldn’t help his moan. Dean laughed a dirty laugh on hearing it.**

**“More. Do that all over again. Then drink me.” Sam instructed him.**

**“Okay, little brother. Whatever you want tonight.”**

**Sam moaned more as his brother carried on. Dean was an expert at eating him out and, even better, he enjoyed doing it just to hear the noises that he could force from Sam. He just slid a pillow beneath Sam’s hips to raise them and his ass that bit more to get the entire four inches of his tongue inside his younger brother, and went to work. He didn’t stop until Sam couldn’t take the pain of his again fully erect cock any more. He was so hard but knew not to touch it himself. Eventually he had no choice but to ask Dean to cease his attention at one end of him and begin again at the other.**

**“Let’s get you turned over,”**

**Sam’s cock sprang straight up into the air as soon as he was on his back, he was so ready it looked red and angry.**

**“Oh god, Dean. Please.”**

**He lost control immediately as Dean deep-throated him and held him in position down his throat without flinching. Then as Sam finished gasping and moaning he began to suck and lick again, building Sam back into a frenzy within a few minutes.**

**“Grab my head. Do with me what you want.”**

**And Sam did want, holding Dean’s head with his hands and thrusting up into his mouth. Even then it wasn’t enough and soon he was clambering up to a sitting position on the edge of the bed while pushing his brother down to his knees on the floor. Then he caught Dean’s hair in both his hands and fucked his mouth and throat as hard as he could until he finally collapsed from the force of his third orgasm, Dean taking it all without complaint and savouring every last drop.**

“What the hell are you reading?”

Sam jumped so much at the deep sound of Dean’s voice behind him that he hit both of his knees on the table. He slammed the cover on his laptop down guiltily.

“Nothing. And what are you doing sneaking up behind me?”

“It doesn’t look like nothing.” Dean wasn’t missing a single detail: Sam’s flushed and guilty expression, the obvious and slightly damp covered bulge in his jeans. Sam also noticed and felt himself go even more scarlet. “I called your name twice when I got back. Wondered what was so engrossing.”

He made to lift the laptop lid but Sam physically smacked his hand away. “I wasn’t expecting you back so early, that’s all.”

Dean stared at him, his lips pouting as he thought. “I hustled a coupla hundred off of two blokes. Decided when their three friends arrived that it would be a good time to have an early night. You don’t really do that at the table where we eat, do you?”

“No!”

Sam was too loud. He knew he was too loud.

Dean’s eyebrows rose.

His younger brother sighed, he had been caught red-handed. The best thing would be to get to the teasing without having to suffer the interrogation first. Reluctantly he opened the cover and slid the laptop over for Dean to read.

He looked embarrassed as he did. “You. Er. You read these?”

“No.” Sam sighed. “I was bored. I….just started wondering.” Oh god, this was embarrassing.

“Hmm.” Dean gave him a sideways flash of his green eyes as he turned away. “I’m going to get something to eat.”

Sam followed him as he headed to the kitchen, he felt he had to try to explain himself.

“I. Just. It’s been so long since I was with anyone. I just.”

“Go and get a girl for the night.”

“I don’t do that. To be honest, you don’t much anymore. You prefer your porn mags.”

“Well at least I do that in the privacy of my own room.”

“I’m just saying. We’re either hunting, or getting over a hunt, or preparing for the next one. We don’t have a life away from it at all. A one-night stand is the best either of us can do. Well…you. You can usually do. I more than often can’t even manage that! I just. It aroused me, okay.”

“We’re brothers.”

“May be. But in a lot of people’s minds that doesn’t matter.”

“Sick people.”

“I know. But.”

“But?” Dean put down the knife covered in peanut butter and looked at him. “But?” he prompted.

“Well, I got aroused. And I found myself wondering.”

“Mmm?”

“Well, wondering what it would be like to be with a man, okay? I was wondering what it would be like.”

“Go and find a man then.”

Sam gasped at his brother’s crassness. “I don’t want a one-night stand with a man, you moron! I just wondered what it was like. I’ve never…. Have you ever been with a man?”

Dean glared at him, but the colour of pink his face flushed to told the lie. Sam stared.

“Have you? You have! When? How? I mean, did you let him…?”

“Not a conversation I’m having, Sam. Not ever!” Dean grabbed his doorstop of sandwich and tried to leave the kitchen. Sam was immediately in the way.

“Come on, Dean, I’m asking! What’s it like? And how many? I mean, was it one time, an experiment? Or are you bisexual? I’ve never even asked you…..”

“I mean it Sam! Not even having this conversation!”

And with that Dean was grabbing a full bottle of whisky from the side counter, pushing past his younger brother and disappearing in a hurry to his bedroom.

Sam heard the door slam behind him as a warning. He was curious but knew not to follow. And he was genuinely surprised. His brother had always been excruciatingly open about encounters with the ladies, but he had never mentioned being with a man. Not ever.

With a sigh Sam went to his own sparse room and tried to sleep. But he couldn’t, his cock was far too awake.

He jerked himself off once, but within minutes it was ready to play again. And it had nothing to do with his thoughts returning to the story of having Dean’s hands all over him, of his tongue being inside him.

Oh god, he had no choice but to give himself a hand-job again, trying to think of women. Any women. Women with long hair and sexy figures, Long legs. Not bow-legged ones that were designed to wrap around his waist while he thrust into…..No. Luscious, sexy lips. Nothing like the soft, pink ones of his brother that would just seal tightly around his cock while he moaned and leaked and came into…. Shit, Sam thought, as he tensed and gasped and pulsed and came all over his own hand. He had just done that while thinking really dirty thoughts about his own brother!

It was no use. Sam lay and thought. Did he really? Was he that warped? It was wrong, so wrong. But then, did it really matter with everything they had been through? And….how could he convince….? He lay and thought through all the arguments and all the concerns. Found himself thinking about his brother’s full lips. Shit, he was hard again. Question answered, Decision made.

He was out of his bed and padding down the corridor in his bare feet before he could change his mind. He didn’t wait to knock on Dean’s door, he just opened it gently and slipped inside the room.

Dean was still awake and sitting up on his bed with a reading book in one hand and the now half-empty bottle of whisky in the other. He looked up in surprise at Sam. “What’s wrong?”

“I need to talk to you.”

“Okay.” He put the book, science-fiction Sam noticed with interest, and the whisky on the small side-table. “Shoot.”

Sam padded over to him and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Before I tell you, I need you to promise me something.”

His brother’s eyes narrowed. “Go on.”

“Promise me that you’ll think about it. Properly. Not just go off on one.”

“Whatcha done?”

“Promise me.”

“What is this?”

“Promise me. That you’ll remain calm and at least think about it. Dean, promise me.”

His brother glared at him, his nostrils flaring.

“Okay,” he said slowly. “I promise to think about it. You gonna tell me what the ‘it’ is?”

“Okay.”

Sam took a deep breath and mentally brought all his carefully worked out arguments to the forefront of his mind. “I have never been with a man and, well, I’m wondering what it’s like. I’d like to know. And the only person I’d trust to….do that to me…..is you.”

Dean was staring at him. Sam had hoped by now that he’d be following enough to….Oh well. He would have to spell it out for him. “What I’m saying is, I want you to fuck me. I want to know what it’s like.”

Dean was still staring. Sam began to feel anxious. Had his brother drunk far more than he’d realised and gone into some sort of coma with his eyes open.

“Dean?”

He started when the other spoke suddenly. “Are you serious?” He really did sound dazed. “Is this for real? Did you just ask me to….?”

“I want you to fuck me. Because I trust you to.”

“For….!” Dean couldn’t think of enough bad words to describe what he felt. “We’re brothers! How much of that shit have you been reading?”

“I know. I know all the legal implications. But I also know we’ve both died numerous times so that technically we’re both in different bodies than the ones we were born into. So. Are we still brothers? And we’ve seen so much shit, such really, really bad shit that. Well. This would pale into insignificance besides it. And one of us. Or both. Could die tomorrow. Or the day after that. And I just wondered. I just want to know what it’s like. To be with a man.”

“We’ll go to the bar. Get you a man.”

Dean was getting up of the bed. Sam’s breath caught as he realised his brother was at half-mast beneath his sweatpants: he was surprised when he felt his own mouth begin to drool.

“I don’t want a man from the bar.”

“But you just said…..”

“I want to know what it’s like, you idiot! I want you to show me what it’s like! A good experience, as good as it can be. I wouldn’t trust a stranger at the bar! But I do trust you. You’d make it as good for me as you can, Dean. That’s why I’m asking you.”

“No.”

“You promised you’d think about it.”

“I have thought about it. No.”

“Give me your reasons why not.”

“Don’t pull your lawyer-speak crap on me, Sam. It’s No. Okay?”

“Not okay.”

Sam reached over and grabbed the bottle of whisky to take a swig from it himself. “You don’t realise what it’s taken me to ask. The least you could do is give me a valid reason why not.”

“We’re brothers.”

“Technically we might not be. I already told you. And. It’s the fact that you _are_ my brother and you always will be no matter what, is why I trust you enough to ask.”

“What if you hate it?”

“I won’t hate _you_. This is me asking and I know I might hate it. But I’ll never hate _you_!”

“What if I hate it?”

“You’ve been with other men before. Were you the top or the bottom? Or have you been both?”

“I’m not having…..”

“Okay, I won’t ask. But I am asking you to do this for me.”

“What if…?” Dean stopped.

“What if what? Come on, what? Talk to me.”

“What if one of us likes it?” Dean’s voice had gone very quiet.

“We might both like it. Would that be such a terrible thing?”

“I mean. What if one likes it and the other doesn’t?” Sam paused. He hadn’t thought of that.

“We won’t know if we don’t try. But I want to, Dean. Please. I trust you enough to ask you to do this. I don’t want casual sex with a stranger in a bar. I don’t want anyone else at all. “He admitted. “I just want to know what it’s like. What if I die tomorrow and I never know?”

“Don’t you do your puppy-dog eyes at me, Sammy. Don’t you dare!”

Sam sighed and leant across to the small lamp on the side-table to turn it on. Then he got up from the bed and returned to the door, still carrying the bottle of whisky. At least he hadn’t been thrown out of the room physically, he thought and decided to count it as a win. Dean sighed and sat back heavily on the bed. Sam paused at the door and took a long swig of the strong liquor while he made his decision.

“You didn’t bother with porn tonight then? Why not?”

“I don’t always, Sam. Really, what do you think I am? Just a sex-crazed beast?” He sounded tired, and hurt by the accusation.

“No. Nothing like that, Dean. I didn’t mean…” He tried to find the correct words for what he wanted to say. “This life is killing both of us, literally. What have we got outside it? Only each other. And that’s why….”

“Why what?”

But Sam was turning and switching the main light in the room off. As Dean was still slightly disorientated from the sudden gloom, he re-crossed quickly to the bed. With an easy motion he straddled Dean’s lap with his knees, his long body as close to his brother’s smaller stockier one as he could get. With one push, Dean’s back hit the mattress. Sam kept one hand on his chest, not holding him down but just as a momentary deterrent while he took one last gulp from the whisky and returned the bottle to the safety of the side-table.

“Saaaam?” Dean’s voice was a low growl. Ordinarily Sam would have been worried about that tone, but tonight he felt it travel like a physical ripple through his entire body, starting between his legs.

“I’m asking you to do this. There’s nothing for you to feel guilty about, nothing on you. I wouldn’t do that to you. This is what I want, and I’m asking, that’s all. I just want to know and you’re the only person I will ever trust enough to ask. Or want to ask. So, is this light okay? Or would you prefer total darkness so you can pretend it’s not me?”

“I’d prefer not to at all.”

“I know you would. But I’m asking you to anyway.”

“This is weird.”

Sam laughed out loud. “This is sick! But you and me have been through sicker! And seen things that are a hell of a lot worse. Don’t we deserve some respite from that, even if it’s only with each other? After all.” He added. “Only we know what we actually go through every single day. It would be understandable that we do end up turning for support to each other. Can we just try, even if it’s only the once, and not worry about how it is given?”

He leant forward to press his body onto Dean’s. They had been in this exact physical position and vice versa, numerous times over the years: fighting as siblings, or forced by bodily possessions or spells usually with weapons in their hands, or occasionally just trying to staunch a flow of blood with their hands while trying desperately to apply medical aid. But never like this. Never to willingly kiss each other. Even Sam felt a momentary hesitation: did he really want this? Or was he just so horny that he was willing to risk everything?

Then he felt Dean’s breath against his face and looked down into his wide eyes. Really looked into them and felt that he could fall into the deep green well of his brother’s soul. He felt his cock stir with a lot of interest as well, and his hesitation was gone.

“My request. My willing choice. My guilt. Only my guilt.” He whispered. No way could he let Dean blame himself for any of this. “Please show me what it’s like, Dean.”

And with that he pressed his lips against his brother’s. He felt Dean gasp beneath him and his whole body stiffened.

“Please.” He repeated.

He wanted to do more, to show Dean he was really serious. Carefully he slipped his hands beneath his brother’s t-shirt and slid them towards his chest, feeling the muscles working as Dean tensed in reaction. Sam was surprised at how ripped he was: how could he eat so much rubbish and still be shaped like this? His right hand found a nipple and began to tease while his left just kept wandering. All the time he was pressing and nuzzling at Dean’s lips. Who hadn’t responded.

“Let me in, Dean, Please.” Sam breathed the words at him as he didn’t want to risk releasing his mouth.

“You sure, Sammy?” The words were breathed back. “I don’t want you to hate me.”

“I would never hate you. You drive me nuts, but I’ve never hated you. I love you man. And I’m asking you to do this. For me. Please.”

There was a long moment. He felt Dean sigh beneath his lips. Carefully, slowly, Sam ran his tongue across his brother’s mouth and felt his cock respond aggressively to the slight noise that Dean made in reaction. Was it a whimper?

“Please,” he whispered again. And Dean responded and opened his mouth for him.

It was a gentle, careful start. Nothing rushed, just mutual exploration. Sam was surprised as to how soft Dean’s lips were, how warm his mouth was, and how muscular his tongue seemed to be as his brother lapped almost shyly around the inside of his own mouth. And how he tasted. Dean tasted good, even through the whisky. No. Actually he tasted really good. Sam was picking up aromas of definite whisky, and gun-oil, and somehow the leather of the Impala, but beneath all that was something that he knew for sure was Dean, And it, the real Dean, was absolutely delicious. He wanted more of it. Much more. He wanted to press inside his brother’s mouth and lick every bit to get all that taste. So he did.

And by now his hands were mapping every inch of his brother’s torso. He could feel all the scars, all the lumps, dips and ridges that some of which he could imagine immediately as he had been the one to stitch or bandage them, but there were others that he suddenly wanted to see, to feel, to lick, to ask where they had come from and find out the story behind them. But not now. Now he just wanted yet more of Dean’s taste.

And to be tasted. Because Dean was obviously doing the same to him with his mouth. His hands had come up, slowly. Sam was aware of them either side of his head, just being held a fraction of an inch away from actually touching, afraid of letting himself relax. Sam broke the kiss momentarily in some irritation.

“Dean, grab my hair, will you? Don’t torment me! Just....”

In frustration he removed his hands from beneath his brother’s shirt, grabbed for and caught the smaller hands in his own and put them forcibly on his own head, deliberately making Dean move his hands through his long hair. As it tangled around his fingers, Dean let out a small uncontrolled moan and tightened his grip automatically.

“That’s better.” Sam returned to the kiss with undisguised passion. His large hands returned of their own accord to their exploration of Dean’s body, daring to move lower with more obvious intent. And his cock grew to almost painful hardness as Dean finally let himself go enough to pull Sam’s face down onto his own with his hands stroking and teasing through his hair, and his long tongue reaching to probe all the way to the back of Sam’s throat.

Sam hadn’t known what he had been expecting but the reality was far surpassing it. Fuck, how good could his brother kiss? This was wonderful, he already knew he wanted this again every single night. And more, much more as well.

Breaking away from Dean’s mouth with an effort, Sam began to follow his hands with his mouth, pulling his brother’s shirt right up so he could lick and taste. No. It had to go. As did all the rest of Dean’s clothes. He felt Dean’s body tense again as his long fingers ran around the top hem of his sweatpants.

“Relax,” he begged him. “Please, Dean. Just relax.”

Quickly he stripped Dean of his remaining clothes before he could fully get into guilt mode over what they were doing and try to argue. But he had to stop and look. He just couldn’t help himself. Sam hadn’t seen his brother naked for years. Probably not since as a young teen, when he was just getting interested in sex and had both embarrassed and harassed his poor brother so much, just trying to ‘see what he was doing and how he did it and what it looked like’. God, he had probably been a nightmare to Dean now he thought about it. But now he could look with appreciation at his brother’s battle-scarred but otherwise perfect body, although he was getting as embarrassed as he always had and was beginning to move to cover himself up.

Sam caught his hands in his own and stopped him. “Just let me?” He asked him.

“Sam?”

“Just let me look.”

He ran his eyes, and his hands, down all of Dean’s six foot frame, noticing how every muscle formed its own shadow from the solitary light source, and how, despite all the junk food, there wasn’t a trace of fat in the physique before him.

“Fuck, you are beautiful.” he told his brother. When Dean only laughed in response he caught his face in his hands and made him look straight at him. “You really are. I mean that, Dean.”

The kiss this time was deep. Completely genuine. Fully mutual.

Then Sam was breaking away from Dean’s mouth and heading straight for his cock. Dean gasped in surprise and arched his back in disbelief as well as lust.

“Sam!”

That was all he could coherently say as Sam licked, sucked and tasted him: any other noises from him from that moment could only be classed as just broken stutters and moans. They sounded good to Sam’s ears. As good as his brother’s cock felt in his mouth. He had never done that to anyone before. Never, ever wanted to. But it tasted like Dean and he had just realised that evening how much he liked that taste.

“Oh God.” Dean was beginning to gasp. With an effort, a visible physical effort he got his hands back into Sam’s hair and dragged him off. “I’m going to come in your mouth if you keep doing that!”

Sam smirked flirtatiously at him. “Is it good?”

“Fuck, yes. Whatcha doing to me, Sammy? What are _we_ doing?”

He sat up on the edge of the bed, his cock hard and red, a painful red as his desire was so tight. Sam took in his anxious eyes and his pitiful expression: the haze from the whisky, plus the numerous other drinks Dean would have consumed at the bar, was beginning to wear off. Sam could see the guilt growing in his brother’s head: guilt that he would take as his own, because that’s what he always did. Sam knew he had to act before Dean’s reason won out over his obvious lust.

“Here.” Quickly he removed the last of his own clothing and stood naked in front of his brother, noticing Dean’s startled expression at the sight of his own large cock with pride. He began to straddle his legs as he sat on the bed, reaching for his brother’s cock with one hand and holding it steady and upright as his ass descended on it. “Please, Dean. Let me feel what it’s like. I want to, really!”

“What! Whoa!” Dean pulled back, pushed him off and away. Looked at him with incredulity. “You’re not prepped yet, Sammy! That would hurt like shit!”

“Prepped?” Sam stopped. What was ‘prepped’?

They stared at each other.

“You’ve got to be prepared properly, Sam. Especially the first time. It aint no good rushing it. Otherwise you’ll feel like you’re being ripped in two, no exaggeration!”

“You see, Dean? You see why I asked you? Somebody else would have just let me do that just then, they would never look after me like you do! Only you care enough to make sure it’s perfect for me.”

Dean nodded silently. Sam could almost hear his brain working, caught as it was between desire, guilt and his innate desire to look after his little brother no matter what. Carefully he leant forward and kissed him again, licking softly at his lips until Dean couldn’t help himself but to respond.

“Please, Dean. Don’t feel guilty. I want this. I really do. With you. Look after me. Make it the best it could ever be for me. Make it perfect like you always do.”

He was careful to hide his smirk this time as he felt his brother nod almost in a daze. He had him. He should have started with this logic in the first place: Dean’s instinct to protect him, to look after him, was _always_ going to be stronger than the worry of living with permanent guilt from the immoral act he was asking him to do.

But Sam was going to make sure he didn’t suffer from that guilt, not even for one day. He was going to convince Dean by whatever means that he had nothing to feel guilty about. That Sam was very much a consenting adult in what they were doing, or about to do, and were going to do from every night on then on as far as he was concerned. Because he wanted this. And only from his big brother. And no matter how warped that thought might or should have been, he didn’t care and it was nobody else’s business.

He broke the kiss to hold Dean’s chin and cheek in his large right hand and tilted his head up to once again look into his eyes. How did all those writers on that forum know just how green his brother’s eyes were? Sam had read the Supernatural books, they both had, yet he didn’t remember any description of Dean that was that detailed. But all those writers knew exactly what he was seeing: sparkling green of the softest hues that would perpetually remind him of summer meadows and forests in the spring-time with buds freshly opened. How did they know just how beautiful Dean’s eyes were? Really, truly beautiful. As beautiful as the rest of him. As beautiful as his soul.

“Sammy?”

Dean’s eyebrows were raising. He was now completely sober. Not that he had ever been drunk. Sam couldn’t remember the last time his brother had got drunk. But he wasn’t pulling away from Sam’s tender touch.

“Just wanted to look.” Sam reassured him. “Just realised.”

“Realised what?”

He leant forward to kiss him again. “I’ll tell you tomorrow.”

“Tell me now.”

“I just wanted to look at you. Properly. Not as just my big brother that I see every day, but as.... a person. A person that I want to do things to. And have them do things to me!”

His flirtation was back, he wanted to be naughty, to make Dean lose control. He decided to be completely honest. “I’ve been thinking about you for a lot of nights, Dean. Not just tonight. When I’ve been jerking off. When I shouldn’t have been, but I was. Imagining... That’s why I had to come and ask....” He felt himself blush, as red as he would have done as a teenager asking his first true love out. “I just wanted to really allow myself to look at you without you getting embarrassed about it.”

Dean frowned in disbelief, his eyebrows causing the increasingly more permanent furrow between them to deepen. Sam didn’t let him have time to even begin to think or respond in any other way than the one he was so desperate for. He slid his naked thighs back astride his brother’s legs again and went in for another kiss, feeling a thrill shoot through him and a sudden rush of heat right through his body as their cocks touched for the first time and responded to each other.

“Show me how we do this, Dean.”

He felt the other nod slightly, then he was being pushed off and physically turned around to sit on the edge of the bed himself.

Dean stepped to the small side-table and rummaged in the drawer to retrieve a small bottle and something else that was evading him. “Damn! No condoms! You got any?”

“We don’t need one.”

“Sam, we, well I, always do.”

“So do I. So we don’t need one.”

Dean turned to stare at him. Sam met his glance firmly and without flinching. He held out his hand to his brother. “I’ve always used them. Even with Jess. I don’t want to with you.”

He motioned authoritively as his brother still stared. Finally Dean reached back to take Sam’s hand and return to the bed.

He pushed Sam’s long legs apart and knelt between them, his hands high on his brother’s thighs. Sam’s cock bobbed in anticipation, Sam felt he could almost do the same from excitement.

“You sure about this? I’ve done some……things.” Dean couldn’t help a dirty smirk appearing on his face as some memories flashed through his brain, then he was in the present again, “But this? Never entered my head. Never. You sure?”

“Positive. And desperate by now. Come on Dean, work your magic on me. I know you’re magical, I’ve heard enough moans from enough girls over the years!”

Despite himself Dean laughed. Then the smile was gone as he turned serious and stared at Sam’s huge cock that was now right in front of his face. He took a deep breath and leant forward.

“Oh god.” Sam wasn’t prepared for how hot Dean’s mouth now seemed to be. Not only hotter than when they had kissed, but moister and deep, really deep. So deep he took almost all of Sam’s long length straight in, he could feel himself sliding against Dean’s throat and not stopping. He expected his brother to gag. Seriously, he had to gag or not be human, but Dean just shifted his position ever so slightly and Sam’s cock was sucked right down to his full length and held in position as his tongue somehow licked around and tasted the part he could reach, and he began to hum! How could he hum like that with Sam’s cock buried down there? The vibrations now in his mouth just tore his younger brother apart. Sam’s eyes all but rolled back in his head and he came with a loud cry that hurt his own throat. He lay back on the bed, he had no choice but to lay back as every part of his body was shaking and trembling and he could only lie and gasp as he spilled right down the inside of his brother’s throat.

It was a long few minutes before he could move. He felt shaky and weak, and Dean still hadn’t released him from his mouth. Sam tried to look down at him and met Dean’s eyes watching him through his lashes with such a wicked smile on his face that Sam almost blushed.

Finally his brother moved and let Sam’s now softened cock slip loose from his lips. Sam began to reach for him, to pull him up into his arms but Dean had different ideas. He didn’t move from his position on the floor but simply began to nuzzle, lick and taste everywhere that he reach from where he was. The inside of Sam’s thighs, his balls, Sam felt himself begin to sweat as Dean’s tongue went lower, behind his balls. His back arched and his hips lifted involuntarily in reflex. Now Dean was playing with his balls with his hands while his tongue was. Was. Sam’s legs were being pushed wider and Dean’s tongue was licking, and probing, and entering him. Sam heard a loud moan, a whore’s moan. He wondered where it had come from. Then he realised it had come from him! Dean chuckled in response and the sound reverberated right up through Sam’s body. Which made him moan like that again.

He lifted himself up and spread himself as wide as he could. His cock was already getting hard again as he felt that warm, soft, moist, strong and surprisingly long muscle from his brother’s mouth explore him. Dean’s tongue was pushed right inside him, and it was producing sensations inside him that Sam had never felt before. His legs were beginning to shake with the effort of holding himself open.

“Relax, Sammy,” he felt his brother tell him. “Bend your legs up to your chest. Or put them over my shoulders. Put me where you want me. Just relax, it will help you open up.”

So he did. He moved his limbs experimentally, put his hands on his brother’s head, and just savoured all the new sensations. Feeling dirty in the best way, and disgusting in the best way, and adored and worshipped all at the same time.

Sam all but whimpered as Dean pulled away from him suddenly, then with disbelief he felt something else inside him. Two of Dean’s fingers, slicked with lube. He gasped as he could feel them stretching him out further by twisting and probing as deep as Dean could get them.

He let out yet another moan. “More.”

A slight alteration and a third finger was there.

Dean’s tongue had returned to playing and licking at his balls. Sam could feel the moisture there and feel the moisture from his own pre-come as it leaked from his now fully hard cock and dripped onto his bare stomach.

“Dean? Please. Get inside me. I want. Need. You inside me.” He could barely manage the words coherently. He doubted he could even remember his ABC at that present moment.

“Okay, Sammy. You’re as ready as you’re going to be.”

Dean got up from the floor and clambered up and over Sam’s body to reach his mouth with his own. Sam realised that this was the first kiss initiated by his brother and it was way better than all the others because Dean was somehow gentle and tender and rough and soft and probing and demanding and desiring and yielding all at once. He almost forgot how desperate he was to be fucked because of that kiss. He was breathless when it ended.

Dean pushed him right up the bed so he had room to kneel behind him. Just watching his brother slick his own cock made Sam’s leak and dribble everywhere.

“Last chance, Sammy. Are you sure?”

“Get inside me, god-dammit. Don’t be gentle. I mean it. I want it.”

But Dean _was_ gentle. Because he always was when it mattered.

Carefully, little by little, he pushed his way into Sam, watching for any signs of too much pain, any too deep catch of breath, anything that would cause him to stop, pull out and declare that he would never hurt his little brother like that again.

And Sam knew this, so he was equally determined not to show any flinch, or breathe too deep. But he didn’t even have to. Because Dean had looked after him exactly as he had known he would. It was uncomfortable but in a good way. It hurt but in a good way. He wanted Dean’s tongue in him as well and reached up to pull his brother down to his mouth, but Dean held firm.

“Gently, Sam. Gently. First time’s the bitch.”

He wouldn’t begin to move until he was all the way in. Sam could feel his hairs tickling his bare skin and his balls squashed against his ass. He wriggled and savoured the feelings of muscles that he had never before been aware of inside him all tightening around the heaven that was his brother’s cock.

Finally Dean began to thrust. Slowly at first, then with Sam’s pleading encouragement he picked up speed and force.

“Oohhhh! What was that?”

Dean just laughed. He now had found the angle. He now felt able to relax and return to Sam’s mouth while further down their bodies his groin steadily and rhythmically worked its magic on his brother. Sam caught at his face and sought his lips, pushed his brother’s mouth away to moan. Sought them again. He felt like an absolute mess, knew he looked it. Didn’t care. Why had they never done this before? Why had he never had the courage to ask?

By this time he had his legs up and wrapped around his brother. It still wasn’t enough, he just wanted to get Dean inside him that bit deeper, with just that bit more force. He wanted to be claimed, to feel every day for the next week at least with every movement that he made that he was his brother’s. Perhaps with his own weight?

“Wait! Wait! Let me turn!”

He pushed a surprised but obedient Dean off. “Sit on the edge of the bed. Let me ride you.”

“Sam. That’ll hurt for days. It’s your first time.”

First time. He had said first time. That meant other times. Many other times.

Sam all but jumped on his lap, biting at his lips as he was so desperate to get back into his mouth as well. “Want it to hurt. Want you in me. Hard as you can. Fuck me as hard as you can, Dean. Make me yours.”

He was scrabbling with one hand, using it to hold Dean’s cock still while he lowered himself onto it. It slid in so easily now, as if created just for Sam’s personal use. He moaned loudly at the deeper sensation. He was sitting physically on top of his brother’s legs, his own long ones stretched out as wide as he could behind Dean’s back although he quickly found that bending them and tightening them around his brother’s waist forced his own weight to impale himself even more on that wonderful cock inside him, while his tongue worked its way nearly as deep inside Dean’s mouth.

“Fuck me now, Dean. Please.” He was begging. He didn’t care. So Dean did.

He used his powerful arms and his thighs to thrust up and into, and Sam just grabbed his strong shoulders and held on and used his own strong leg muscles to push off and slam himself back with the same rhythm and it hurt so much, but he never wanted it to stop as it felt so good at the same time. Because every thrust was hitting that place inside him.

Sam could see black spots in front of his eyes, he could feel pressure build up inside him with a heat that he had never felt before.

“Dean. Dean! Take hold of my cock! Please! I’m gonna......”

But his words were broken off as he came with a loud series of moans and an explosion of cum all over both their chests without either of them having to touch him. His vision all but went completely, the build-up of heat flowed through his entire body and his entire body was seized with trembling spasms that left him panting for breath. Sam felt absolutely exhausted after. He had never known an orgasm like that in his entire life, and he loved it. How soon could his brother do this again to him?

But for now, all he could do was hold tight to Dean as his brother built himself up to his own frenzy and then exploded inside Sam. He could feel Dean’s cock inside him, pulsing and throbbing buried deep within his insides and the white-hot liquid spewing and filling any so far unfilled space. Sam loved that as well.

He wrapped himself around Dean and held him close as he also shook from the force of his climax, claiming his mouth again with his own. They kissed for a few long minutes while both their hearts gradually slowed down to more normal speeds. Then Dean began to shiver from the after effects. Sam hurriedly swung his long legs out of the way so he was kneeling astride his brother again, pushed him over onto his back hustling his body around until he was fully on the bed, and followed him down to the mattress while pulling the covers over them both. He huddled Dean in his arms to keep him warm and laid his head beside his brother’s, his mouth nuzzling against his neck.

Finally it was Dean who broke the silence.

“Was that? Was that okay?”

“Oh God yes. It was perfect. I knew you’d make it perfect. Thank you.”

Sam snuggled in close, willing Dean to somehow get hard enough again to remain inside him for the rest of the night. He wanted to sleep with him still in him. He was disappointed as Dean shifted beneath him to pull out and get comfortable.

“I wish I’d asked you to do this years ago. All those nights, lonely in our own beds when I could have been in yours. But only yours.” He added. “I don’t want anybody else. Only you.”

“Yes. But...”

Sam knew where his brother’s thoughts were turning, to guilt that he felt he should have for both of them. Sam hastened to head it off before it got a hold.

“No Dean. _My_ want. _My_ guilt. Not yours. Never yours. You were looking after me, taking care of me just like you always do. And you really did, Dean. That was wonderful.”

He stopped suddenly as a thought occurred to him. “Did you enjoy it? Really? Cos I want to do that again. As often as possible. And I want to do it to you as well! And many other things I can think of, I want to do them all to you! But only if you want me to. So, did _you_ enjoy that as well?”

Dean hesitated.

Sam raised himself up enough to watch him: he could see shame and desire mixed in his expression in equal portions.

So he caught his brother’s face with both his hands and kissed him as slowly and deeply as he could. Then he changed his mind and moved his hands during the kiss to instead find Dean’s wrists and bring them both up to hold them on the mattress either side of his brother’s head. He broke away from Dean’s mouth, raised himself up on his biceps so his weight was deliberately on Dean’s now trapped hands in a playful but definite pin, and looked down at him with a dirty smirk on his face.

“Do you like this, Dean? Can I do this to you? Take you like this? Make you scream my name this time? Would you let me, Dean? Would you let me do this again?”

Dean stared up at him, his green eyes shining in the single beam of light. Finally he nodded and raised his head up to lick at Sam’s mouth. “I’d let you do anything, Sam. Anything you want to do to me, you can. You know that.”

Sam was relieved. “I know you would. But I want you to demand it from me as well. Force me down and help yourself. Use me as you want. And I want you to beg. Want you to moan and squirm beneath me. Plead with me to let you come. Will you let me try to pleasure you just like you just did for me, Dean?”

Beneath him Dean nodded and pulled him down for another kiss. Sam could feel his cock again raising its sore head with interest, he wondered if Dean’s was as well. He released his brother’s hand enough to reach out with his long arm and find the lubricant from the table’s surface. He wondered what it would feel like to be inside Dean this time.

As his fingers closed over the small bottle, memories of all the Destiel stories he had read over the years flashed through his head. Sorry Castiel, he thought. If you did want Dean, then you’re too late. The angel had missed his chance to be with his brother.

Because Sam was now determined to put every one of those writers’ ideas to good use, except he was going to do them all to Dean himself. And all the ideas from the Wincest ones. And then have them done back to him. And in the few spare minutes that he was going to be having from now on, in between doing their job as Hunters and keeping Dean satisfied in bed which he was sure would be going to take up a lot of his time from then on, he would have to keep reading all the brand new stories written about the Winchester brothers by the fans. Just out of curiosity of course.


End file.
